


A Whole New Level

by GoldenQueenedVendd



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anti Belle, Cheating, F/M, Interrupted Sex, Sex, Smut, anti rumbelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenQueenedVendd/pseuds/GoldenQueenedVendd
Summary: Set somewhere in season 2, it's a rainy Friday evening and Regina Mills is sitting at home alone, bored and lonely. She decides to go for a walk. When she passes by Gold's shop, she hears some strange noise from the inside. She opens the door carefully and soon finds out Gold and Belle are having sex in the back of the shop. She has to laugh cause she sees how fake both of their's moans are and how bad is Belle at sex. And then... A very evil idea pops into her mind.





	A Whole New Level

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I wrote on the spot cause I got the idea and found it very good. Hope you'll feel the same after reading this. 
> 
> Again, the fic includes heavy NSFW content. (Like all my fics :P)

Standing just behind the still opened door Regina licked her lips as the evilest of ideas popped into her mind. Just imagining it turned her on heavily.  _I'm going to do it._  She was extremely determined.  _I'm gonna show my malevolent imp what real sex feels like. I'm gonna show him this pointless bouncing is for totally inexperienced children._

She took a deep breath and set off. In her head, the big plan was taking its form. Firstly, she lingered behind the curtain, just listening to the mess. After few seconds, she closed her eyes, imagining how would it look like if she was the woman riding Gold's hungry cock. It gave her chills, soon her downer body required touching. And that was the time when she started making her evil ideas true. 

With a wave of her hand, she blindfolded Gold and with another one made Belle freeze just the second she was not on him. That's why was this idea so damn evil, Regina intended to make that blithering bookworm watch her fucking her hubby, make her see what all the things she couldn't do, make her see how she satisfies her husband instead of her, how pointless she is. Oh, how much she hated her, this wasn't just about her old mentor choosing a totally wrong girlfriend, this was about something else... About the desire, Regina always had for Rumplestiltskin. 

Gold shook himself the second he found out he was blindfolded but before he could take it off, Regina handcuffed him with another magic gesture, making it look like it was Belle who did this all. This plan was to perfect because when Gold and Belle had sex, they never talked, never. Although, Regina was worrying if it wasn't too much. Handcuffs and Belle? Not a very probable combination but fortunately Gold didn't suspect anything. 

Regina slowly approached her handcuffed teacher as she used magic to undress herself. She bit her lip as she checked him, powerless. Sitting in the wooden armchair with open mouth. She sensed the dagger lying on the table nearby, that nearly made her laugh.  _This is so damn easy! He's all mine_. Her steps approached the table as she held the blade in her hands. A feeling she never thought she'd have. To hold Dark One's dagger in order to control him with it. That made her even wetter, there was no more time to waver. 

Regina smiled, put the weapon back and finally gave Rumplestiltskin some of her attention. He was getting impatient. "Belle, I really love what you're doing but can you please start already? It kills me..." He nearly begged. Oh, how much that turned Regina on, the Dark One craving for attention. 

She came close and gently caressed his cheek right before giving him a passionate kiss and sitting on his lap, the kiss soon became very feverish as Regina's restless tongue swirled around his. She draped her arms over his shoulders, sucking his lower lip. There was no time for any kind of foreplay, A, he's surely had some before with his wife and B, Regina was too horny to do something like that. The only thing she thought about was Gold's cock sinking into her vagina, causing her endless pleasure and insanity.  _Oh, Gold, you're gonna worship me after this._  she thought as she took his toy, spread her legs and let it dug into her within few seconds. 

"Fuck." escaped from Rumple's mouth. As Regina started riding him, he placed his palms on her hips. She froze, worrying if that will divulge something. Fortunately, it didn't. More the other way. He moved his hands to the ass and pressed it roughly. 

Regina smiled, bit her lip again in order not to whine. It was so hard for her to keep silent, sex with her always included loud moans, even screams. But this felt so good that she was willing to keep quiet. From time to time she glanced at frozen Belle, whose eyes were saying it all.  _Oh, that girl must feel sooo frustrated and so angry at me._  she was thinking while bitting her finger. 

Gold arched his back moaned because Regina was actually riding his cock in the most pleasurable way, unlike Belle who always hopped on his lap in a way not even kids do while sitting on their parent's lap, bouncing in the rhythm of a song. From Rumple's facial expressions, the way he clenched her body, leaving scratched on her skin, Regina recognized how bad sex with Belle actually must have been, he literally begged for all Regina did. She just closed her eyes, imagined it and then looked at the bookworm herself just shaking her hand with disapproval and with her hands insinuated her to watch carefully, to learn. 

But in some way Regina knew Gold still thought he was with his precious wifey, he was acting very gentle, not the way she wanted. In order to change that, her hands themselves moved his to the places where she wanted them. It was that kind of a wet dream for Regina to be ass fingered while riding man's cock, Gold's cock to be more specific. And that's exactly where she led Gold's hand. She could sense a bit of insecurity while leading him to those places, however, soon he unwinded and happily dug his fingers into her back hole, focusing on G spot massage from the other side. Now Regina was fully stimulated, she could feel the orgasm building inside of her. Her legs locked around his waist to anchor them together. 

Soon Mayor's body started trembling, her legs lost its strength and she fell down on Rumple's lap, his cock still inside. Her body shook apart, she felt every inch of all her muscles tightening. She was on cloud nine. Her mind blurred and her eyes rolled to her brain, she could almost see it. She had difficulty to catch back her breath. She grasped his arms and for the first time in the evening and moaned. Well, more like cried, very very loudly. A very loud: " _FUCK_!" 

It was pretty obvious right that moment she was revealed. It was shitty timing as her unstoppable climax was consuming her soul, she could only wave her hand to make Belle disappear in order to make it less awkward when he finds out the truth. She clenched her jaw, trying to stop herself from making any more sounds. But she was already busted. 

"You don't have to keep quiet, Regina. I know it's you." 

Regina's body stopped as she opened her mouth and looked into Gold's face. He magically took off the handcuffs and the mask while looking at her with a winning face. 

"You knew all along..." hissed Regina, clenched her teeth as her face got red. 

"Of course I knew. Did you seriously think I wouldn't notice such a big change? These are actions Belle can't even think about." he smirked playfully as he checked her body. "Hmmm, I always wondered how you look _naked_." He pronounced the last word with extra attention. Meanwhile, Regina was still catching her breath from the heavy climax.  

Regina nodded as the orgasm was over, she narrowed her body, licked her lips and slicked her hair. "You dirty little imp."

Gold just laughed. "You are as dirty as I am, Your Majesty." 

Regina licked her lips as she realized his big cock was still inside her. "Ehm, you're right... Are you angry at me?" 

He rolled her eyes. "You made me feel things Belle never could. It was nasty of you sneaking into my shop and interrupting our sex. I believe a little punishment would purify us." he winked trailing his fingers towards her boobs. 

"I guess I better go," Regina felt she had enough, she tried to stand up but Gold pulled her back down immediately. 

"Not-going-anywhere," he commanded like a master to his dog. His palm was placed on her ass once again as he hissed: "I bet you would love to experience this... _punishment_." he suggested with numerous lustful noises, while his cock was hardening inside her. "I can't believe I haven't fucked you sooner."

Regina pressed her lips together as she leaned closer to his face. "Maybe I'll stay." 

As a response, Gold chuckled. "Not that you have much of a choice. The dagger is on the table, long distance, don't you think?" 

Regina growled, trapped in the imprisonment of his lustful dick, even though she loved the way he spoke to her. She was wet again, even more than before. Because now she was actually playing the role of her herself, not that bitchy bookworm who's bad in bed. Gold grinned as he started thrusting and grabbed her neck in order to choke her. 

 _"Yes yes yes_." Regina whimpered with her eyes closed. " _Choke_ meeee _!_ " 

"Wow, you're extra, _Madame Mayor_." Gold hissed as he imagined what would it look like with Belle. She wouldn't say a single word, while the Queen was screaming all around. "Your moans, screams. _Yeah, go on_...  I need this, oh I need this." His response made Regina pant with excitement. 

While they fucked, Gold asked her a question. "Why did you come here?" 

Regina sighed and arched her back cause he just pressed hard on her G spot, massaging her clit with one hand. The other was occupied with her ass like before. She was barely able to say anything. " _Fuck_." came from her mouth instead. 

But Gold was eager to get his answer, he clenched her neck rougher, so Regina suddenly couldn't breathe. "You-are-going-to-answer-my-question, are we clear?" he hissed angrily while he pumped his fingers harder into her ass. 

Poor Regina panting for breath couldn't do more than just nod. Her face was getting very reddish, mouth widening within each second of choking. And to her relieve the nod was enough for him. 

"Aaargh!" She could finally breathe again. "What the fuck, Gold?!" 

But he just smiled playfully while carrying on thrusting. "Fun, isn't it?" Funny thing was he actually didn't care about her answer, he just let it go afterwards. 

"Maybe for you..."

"Oh, aren't we getting soft?" Gold answered with a slight lisp as he laughed with a glance at Regina's face. "I love this pissed face, Your Majesty. Now ride me, _please_." Even after all those years, this word brought a fascinating feeling, it still worked on her, even when she truly wanted to resist it, it didn't let her... 

"Weeeell," Gold grunted after a while. "Your cunt is excellent but... I'd love to try your _regal_ ass." He licked his lips as he commanded her to stand up. And Regina was so horny that she just obeyed. Gold loved that and he showed that ostentatiously as he sucked her earlobe with lust. "I adore how fucking submissive you are." Though the Mayor didn't want to be the sub. But at the same time, the idea of Gold dominating her really turned her on. Her mind was torn but that second the only thing she could think of was riding Gold's cock with her hungry ass. And that's exactly what she did. 

The second his big dick penetrated her ass, she clenched her teeth. It was a mixture of pleasure and pain, the ideal state. Though for Gold it was just pleasure, but that's always for men anyway. He grabbed her ass and helped her riding his faster. Meanwhile, Regina placed her arms on his shoulders, she clenched his skin and hold it hard, afterwards there were many red scratches from her long nails. She straightened her legs and placed them on Gold's shoulders in order to let his cock penetrate her as deeply as possible. 

" _Yes, yes, faster, Your Majesty, you're so clever, the deeper the better!_ " Gold looked at her with pride, his eyes darkened with lust. 

Both of their bodies were already red, muscles sore and they were already shouted hoarse. Not to mention their messy hair and Regina's smudged make-up, especially the lipstick was everywhere but on her lips. A lot of it was on Rumple's balls, lips, and chest. For anyone who'd just enter the completely unlocked shop, it would be an unforgettable view. A devilish grin danced upon Regina's lips with just a thought of someone entering the shop. Right now she didn't even care if they were busted, she just wanted Gold, who already felt waves of orgasm going through his spine. 

Finally, Gold reached the climax as the fluid filled Regina's ass hole right before it poured all around on her body, the armchair, even the ground. Rumple groaned so loud, arched his back and close his eyes. He was physically there but his mind disappeared somewhere deep in some dark forests. Everything blurred as he wasn't even able to breathe properly. But after few seconds when he realized his presence again, his fingers carried on stimulating Regina's clit and that led to her orgasm as well. 

They both fell on the ground next to each other, breathing heavily, their bodies touching. Regina's body was still clenching, muscles tightening, the fluids going out, her limbs were heavy, filled with pleasure. Rumple was lying next to her, observing the spectacular view. He never thought he'd see this. 

" _Wow_ ," Gold gasped when he was finally able to talk, the climax was long gone but he still felt all the sensations. "That was..." He was wordless. No one else has ever made him feel this way, he felt complete. Regina chuckled as she jumped on the top of him. "How was I?" She licked her fiery lips, impatiently waiting for the right answer. "What I better than...?"

Gold smelled her skin as she smiled with satisfaction written on his face. "Absolutely." 

They forgot how long were they laying there on the ground next to each other just feeling the presence and talking about, well about everything. Regina told Gold how lonely she felt and that that was the reason she came there in the first place. He nodded as while playing with her nipples, coiling his fingers into her hair, carefully listening to her. A content smile crossed her face when she noticed. That night it wasn't just about sex, it was about the need of the other. They didn't admit it but deep inside both of them knew they actually needed each other at some point. After this night Gold spent the following night at his shop as well, thinking about what happened and how it affected him. Because it affected him in a huge way, in a way he would never consider even being possible. 


End file.
